


Of Demons, Dogs, Witchcraft and Wizardry

by Atsushook



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel as a student, I will add more tags as we go, Sebatian as a teacher, Set in the fifth Harry Potter book, does not go with the second half of season 1 of Black butler, lets just pretend season 2 didn’t happen amirite, or season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsushook/pseuds/Atsushook
Summary: Ciel receives a letter from the Queen once again requesting his services as the loyal watch dog. Both him and Sebastian are sent to Hogwarts to find out if magic is real for themselves, and how much of a threat it could be.What could go wrong?Set during the fifth book for Harry Potter and before season 2 of Black Butler.





	1. Chapter 1: That Young Master, recieving a request

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is quite short, but serves as just a prologue. Other chapters will be longer! I will also be posting the second chapter as soon as possible. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: That Young Master, receiving a request**

Ciel stared questionably at the piece of paper in his hands.

The letter had arrived this morning addressed to him, from no other than her majesty the Queen. Why he was so confused by it was a whole different matter- he was used to letters from the Queen, being the Queen’s watch dog and all, but the things she had mentioned in this letter are absurd! Magic? How could such thing exist? Her request was strange, to infiltrate a school for children with ‘magical capabilities’ to see if this magical power does exist, and whether it is a threat. He himself doubted it was a threat, although he also doubted it is real.

“Something troubling you, young master?”

Ciel looked over the top of the letter to see Sebastian standing in front of his desk. In his hands he held a silver tray with tea and cakes resting on top.

“Another request from the Queen. Prepare my luggage immediately Sebastian, we shall be spending the next year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.”


	2. Chapter 2: That Butler, not accompanying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel finds himself alone at Kings Cross station, unaware of how to get to platform nine and three quarters. Luckily there is a family of red heads to help him out.

**Chapter 2: That Butler, not accompanying**

Ciel stood alone in the bustling station that is Kings Cross. He looked down at the ticket that was in the envelope with the letter from the Queen, checking again which platform he was supposed to aboard his train at. He had never heard of platform nine and three quarters before, the idea of it sounded quite bizarre. The only place it could be was between platform 9 and 10, which is where he stood now. There was no platform.

It would of been much more easier if Sebastian had accompanied him.

The mentioned demon had disappeared off somewhere briefly mentioning that he had somewhere to go, and that he would meet Ciel at Hogwarts. Why he couldn’t accompany him on the journey there was a mystery to him. He didn’t know how many years Sebastian has been around for, so maybe the butler knew more about this ‘magical community’ that Ciel couldn’t wrap his head round. He would have to question the demon when he sees him next.

Speaking of this ‘magical community’ we come back to the issue at hand. He thought of asking the station master if he knew, but that thought was quickly forgotten about. He was certain the station master would believe him if he asked about this ‘magical platform’. His safest bet is to wait until someone shows themselves to show him where he was meant to go, or if someone reveals the location of the platform when going to aboard the train.

                            —

It was at fourth-five minutes past ten when a big family mostly consisting of red-haired individuals, save for the boy with the messy black hair and the girl with long frizzy brown hair, rushed across platforms 9 and 10. As they passed Ciel from the spot he had been sitting at he heard the older woman (by the looks of it, probably the mother of all the red-headed children) speak out.

“Hurry up Ronald. You too, Fred. We have to get to platform nine and three quarters before the train leaves.”

Ciel stood up in a rush. This family was exactly what he was waiting for. Now all he needed was to follow them through to the platform-

“Are you looking for the Hogwarts Express, boy?”

Ciel looked up from where he was standing and saw the ginger mother he had just seen standing right in front of him, a smile on her face.

“Actually yes I am, I was wondering how you get to the platform?” Ciel asked. He had now caught the attention of the large group of children that accompanied the woman. Two boys who looked identical and both with the flaming red hair that most of the children have, had started walking up to meet with their mother. Both of them had a mischievous look on their face as they spoke to Ciel.

“All you need to do-“ one of the twins started,

“-Is run at that wall!” the other one finished.

Run at the wall? They must be having a laugh! Ciel thought, struggling to comprehend what just came out of the twins mouths. Just as he was about to ask, the mother spoke up again.

“Let the kids demonstrate for you, sweetheart.” With that she sent a nod to the boy she had called Ron earlier on. He replied back with another nod and took a few steps away from the wall between the platforms. Without hesitation, he ran straight at the wall and disappeared through it.

The twins looked at the time.

“We better go-“

“-or we are going to be late!”

With that, the family went back to entering the platform through the wall.

Ciel was surprised, to say the least. But to get to Hogwarts this was the way in. He closed his eyes, and ran at the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up in the next few days. Inspiration always hits me in the early hours of morning,,, yeah I don’t sleep. 
> 
> Leave kudos and comment about any mistakes you find in any chapter, I will fix it as soon as possible!


	3. Chapter 3: That Young Master, traveling by train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel find himself a nice empty compartment to enjoy some peace and quiet before getting to Hogwarts. Well that was what he was planning at least, before he was joined by some certain Gryffindors.

**Chapter 3: That Young Master, traveling by train**

When Ciel crossed the barrier he found himself on a busy platform, full of children wishing their farewells to their families. Above his head hung a sign with bold letters upon it, reading 9 ¾. The young boy looked over to the steam train waiting at the platform and then at the time.

10:55.

He still had five more minutes to board the train.

Ciel picked up his luggage and made his way over to the nearest carriage door. Much like a commoner, he had to open it himself. This is why Sebastian should of accompanied him.

Luckily for Ciel the young boy was able to find a compartment all to himself despite the fact he arrived late.

The peace was nice, but it was not for long. A few moments later he found himself in the company of a blonde haired girl, although she mainly kept to herself in the corner she placed herself in the compartment. Although he couldn’t help but notice that she reading that magazine the wrong way round. Is that how wizards hold their magazines?

Anyways, the peace was good enough for Ciel. The young Earl hoped the rest of his journey to Hogwarts was the same.

 

                              —

Harry and Ginny had just met up with Neville after Hermione and Ron had left them to go join the other prefects, which they had mentioned to Harry very awkwardly last minute. What made things much more awkward, was that Harry could feel every single pair of eyes on him as he and his friends traveled through the carriages in search for an empty compartment. Although that was also not that surprising to the boy; after the events of the TriWizard Tournament he had been painted to being a lying madman all summer by the Daily Prophet.

Just after meeting up with Neville Ginny leads them into a compartment. Inside are two odd-looking people, a girl with blonde hair, who seemed to be reading her magazine upside down, and a small boy with Slate coloured hair and an eyepatch covering his left eye.

“Is it alright for us to sit here? All the other compartments are full.” Ginny inquires. The blonde haired girl looks up from her magazine and nods.

“Harry, Neville, this is Luna Lovegood. She’s a Ravenclaw student in the same year as me.” Ginny says. She looks over to the other boy in the compartment with a quizzical look. “I don’t think we’ve met before? Are you a first year?”

The young boy sighed, as if talking to Ginny was a unnecessary task.

“My name is Ciel Phantomhive. I’m a transfer student entering third year.” The boy, or newly named, Ciel said. He went back to what he was doing, paying no attention to the others in the compartment and making no intention of speaking to them again.

“I’m Ginny Weasley. This is my friends Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. I expect you already know everything about Harry, though.” Ginny said. From what she saw in the Daily Prophet, it’s unlikely that anybody didn’t know who Harry is by now.

Ciel only nodded in response. The trio could see he clearly did not want to continue talking to them right now, as obviously whatever he was looking at out the window was much more interesting. No matter, as the kids made conversation within their trio.

Neville reaches into his bag to reveal a plant to his friends.

“I got it for my birthday!” He told them excitedly. “It’s a rare Mimbulus Mimbletonia! It has a super cool defence mechanism! Just watch.” With that Neville takes out his wand from his pocket and pokes the plant with the tip of his wand, and the entire compartment is sprayed by foul-smelling green pus.

Harry looked over to the other two people sharing the compartment with them. Luna had been saved by her magazine, but the other boy, Ciel, had not been so lucky. Just like the trio, he was covered head to toe in the smelly green goo. Also was a new guest to their compartment, unfortunately to Harry, Cho Chang had been standing in the compartment doorway to greet Harry when the green pus squirted everywhere. An awkward moment passes between the two of them. No

It wasn’t long until she left.

“What is this horrid stuff!” Huffed Ciel. He did not look happy with Neville. Although neither would anybody in his position. Ginny sighed. With a flick of her wand, all the goo had disappeared.

“Good riddance!” Ciel huffed again. He then continued what he was doing again. Which was obviously looking out the window, or watching the other students in the compartment with him.

 

                            —

Ciel’s peace was ruined once again. First by a trio of loud students, which they introduced themselves to Ciel as Ginny, Neville and Harry, and their horrid, green pus, and second now when two more students burst into his compartment shouting about Draco Malf-who whatever his name is getting prefect for something called Slytherin. What the big deal with that is he had no idea. Then one of these two students, the one with the red hair, much like the girl who had joined his compartment before him, decided to tell his friends such a terrible joke- to which the blonde haired girl, who he has learned to be named Luna, laughed quite hysterically to despite it being awful. He would definitely not be getting any information from the Undertaker with a joke such as that.

He then learns Luna’s father is an editor to the magazine she had been reading, after Harry started asking about the man on the front. Which Ciel kept a mental note to ask Sebastian about a Sirius Black. He could be dangerous.

As if the peace couldn’t be ruined any more, a blonde boy showed up at the compartment door. Behind him were two larger boys which looked like to be his sidekicks.

“Malfoy.” Harry sneered. Ah, so this is Malfoy, the one who got the prefect status. From first looks, he looks like snob if Ciel might say so himself. Let’s hope the boy can’t ruin anything else by opening his mouth.

“Potter.” Malfoy sneered back.

He already ruined it, thought Ciel.

“How do you feel being second to Weasley, Potter?” Malfoy said. This guy is really getting on Ciel’s nerves. He decided to get this boy out of his sight.

“If you don’t have anything remotely interesting to say, I suggest you leave. You are quite annoying, you see.” Ciel shot back.

Malfoy obviously has nothing to counter that, so he turned towards his cronies as if to leave. Although, before leaving, he said something about a dog. Ciel thought it was just another of his insults, but two other occupants of the compartment looked shocked.

Why are they so shocked with the mention of a dog?

  
                            —  
They had reached Hogwarts. To Ciel’s dismay, which most things on this journey have been, he had been forced to wear such ugly, black robes. The other people in the compartment had left temporarily to get changed into their school uniforms, all of them but one returning in red and gold ties. The one, being Luna, had returned wearing a blue and silver tie. Hermione later explained it had to do with their house groups. The red and gold being Gryffindor, and the blue and silver being Ravenclaw.

When getting off the train there was a man shouting for the first years to join him.

“Where’s Hagrid?” Harry asked Ginny behind him. He suspected that was the man who normally took care of the first years.

“Phantomhive!” The woman beckoned him over with the rest of the first years. Ciel looked over to Harry and his friends and saw them waving back at him. He waved back shortly before turning back to the teacher in front of him.

“We’ve been expecting you. Please join the first years so you can be sorted into your house.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comment any mistakes you see! I will correct them as soon as possible.


End file.
